By Fright By Day
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: Being in high school means you can be whatever you want to be... A jock, a nerd, an outcast, a popular ghoul, a geek, maybe even a... superhero?


**~ By Fright By Day ~**

_Heeey guys! S'up? :D Do not be alarmed, it is I! Chipmunks Are MY THANG; only under a diff pen name... from now on, I shall be... *cue scary music* Anonymous Chica! _

_Anywho, me and the bestie wrote this together; inspired by the upcoming Superhero doll line! x3 SQUEE I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT!  
_

_*clears throat* Otay, seriousness -.- ...We hope you enjoy this story! XD  
_

_(Note: Meowlody and Purrsephone were not confirmed for the line; them being villains was my own stroke of genius :D)  
_

* * *

Free period. With no classes, it left lots of opportunities for students to do whatever they pleased... Or save the world. You know, either one works. Hidden identities were the name of the game. Costumes and the whole sha-bam; nothing less.

"Alright, you know the drill. Don't waste time, show no mercy and..."

"Spectra!" Clawdeen said, exasperated. "I know!"

She smirked and laced up her pink knee-high boots. "Just... making sure."

"Same routine everyday." the female werewolf huffed, twirling the Trojan-esque shield on one claw like her brother would with a casketball.

Spectra rolled her eyes. "This is supposed to be fun. Not a chore..."

"Third time Tor... I mean 'Cat Tastrophe' and 'Double Trouble' have robbed the Coffin Bean... What do you get out of that?" the female werewolf blew her bangs from her face.

"Let's just go." Spectra muttered, half annoyed.

Clawdeen puffed out her hair the slightest bit more and Spectra glared.

"Nothing wrong with a hero having some volume!"

"Of course there isn't... Meet you on Main Street."

The ghost flew off and the wolf took off at lightning speed in a different direction.

They met on Main Street at the exact same time, neither of them out of breath or tired in the slightest.

"You didn't find them?" they said in unison.

"Great." Spectra rolled her eyes. "Now what?"

A silence was heard before a *crash!* in a nearby alleyway, then a hiss followed.

"There!" Clawdeen pointed.

The two bolted into the alleyway to find three werecats; clad in black, white and orange stripes; their masks unable to hide their true identities.

"_Meow_, go pick on someone your own size!" Toralei hissed.

Clawdeen wrinkled her nose. "Once again, your sense in fashion disgusts me..."

Meowlody and Purrsephone giggled and Toralei glared at her sisters. "You're the idiots who bought this getup!"

Spectra sighed. "Hand over the money, Cat Tastrophe. You've got nowhere to go."

Toralei smirked. "That's what you think." she purred. A zipline suddenly shot from her belt, hooking on the buildings above.

Meowlody and Purrsephone gaped.

"Why didn't we get that?" Meowlody pouted.

"You get that one, I'll get this one..." Spectra said, pointing out the twins.

Bugeyed, the twins stared at the heroes before them when they heard a familiar sound...

"ICE CREAM!" they shrieked in unison, running in the direction of the chime.

"... We'll get them later; they're harmless." Clawdeen scowled.

Spectra narrowed her eyes. "That's not how the game goes.." she whispered. "We have to catch them first." Clawdeen rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine. Let's go catch them and save the ice cream man from 3 dollars."

"I'll take to the sky. Last thing we need is two robberies." Spectra declared.

"Fine by me." Clawdeen shrugged as she ran down Fifth Street faster than a speeding bullet.

She had to admit, this was kinda fun... Even if it was a job she didn't get paid for...

She caught up with 'Double Trouble' as they paid for their ice cream.

"Aw, come on!" Purrsephone hissed as she licked her strawberry sherbet innocently. "We paid!"

"With stolen money." Clawdeen spat, grabbing the kitties by the collar. "I'll have my partner handle the trapping of you two..."

Meowlody hissed and flailed her claws, but Clawdeen caught the cat's wrist as it came towards her.

"I don't think so," she growled. "One more try and I'll have you both declawed..."

Within seconds, Spectra flew down from the rooftop, Toralei trapped in a net. "You kittens fall for that fish trick everytime."

"Here." Clawdeen pushed the twins towards her partner. "Tie 'em up."

"We'll get you next time, Wonder Wolf and Polter Ghoul..." Toralei snapped, saying the superheroes names in a mocking way.

Clawdeen laughed as Spectra tied Meowlody and Purrsephone together.

"You say that every time..."

"Whatever." Toralei bared her canines at the two ghouls before they were gone; like the speed of light.

Sure, going to get your nails done, buying new shoes or updating new gossip was fun to do on Free Period, but a few good deeds never hurt anyone...

* * *

_Aren't we so creative? ^-^ I'm actually hoping we do get a webisode for the Superhero line; cuz that would just be super epic.._

_Anyway, review plz, and you get ice cream XD  
_


End file.
